Soulmates Through Out Time
by MBAV fan66
Summary: A cute little One-shot about reincarnated love that last a life time and is always bound to repeat itself through out time. FLUFFINESS ALERT! Lol!


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have a NEW one-shot for you all! And guess what? It's not a bethan! Ahhh! Lol! But instead this time it's an Etharah one! Lol!**

 **So, I came up with this while I was thinking about one of other future stories that I'm planning on doing sometime in the future, and then this just popped into my head. Lol! It's not really tied to that future planned story in anyway or anything, except for them both being related to reincarnation. Other than that, they're completely different. Lol!**

 **This is suppose to be like a love that's existed over the span of three different time periods. You know, like past, present, and future...or something like rather...? Anyways! You'll see what I mean once you read it. Lol! It's a love to infinity and beyond! Lol!**

 **Now then! Let's get on with the one-shots! YAAAAY! Lol! And please! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it! And thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this one-shot's plot.**

* * *

It was a Friday night just like the rest and Sarah Fox was currently over at the Morgan's residence, babysitting a little girl name Jane Morgan. She loved Jane like a little sister and she really enjoyed watching her while her parents were out on their little date night that they had every Friday night. But she secretly had another big reason as to why she enjoyed coming over to babysit Jane, so much. And that was because that it meant that she got to see and spend time with Jane's older brother, Ethan Morgan.

You see, Sarah has been recently crushing on the seer ever since that date that they had before the Stern and Lucifractor thing happened. They never did clear the air about that night about why he thought the date was a mistake, but she decided to not let it get to her. Even if she really did enjoy going out with him and had wanted to do it again sometime soon.

They were all currently in the living room watching a movie, Dusk II, Jane's pick. Sarah didn't really mind it, but Ethan sure did. But he decided to just suck it up and be a man about it and sit through the torture that is Dusk II. Minutes later, Benny came bursting in through the door.

"Guys! You won't believe what I just found!" exclaimed Benny, slightly out of breath as if he's been running or something.

"I hope it's not more of your Grandma's forbidden potions or enchanted objects that will come back to bite us in the butt later." quiped Ethan sarcastically. Jane rolled her eyes annoyingly as Sarah giggled and Benny just looked at him not very amused by his comment. Ethan grinned playfully at his friend.

"Anyways, what is it that you found, Benny?" asked Sarah sweetly to the spellmaster.

Benny then smiled widely as he pulled out an old looking book from his bag. "This!" he stated enthusiastically to them, while holding up the book. Sarah, Jane, and Ethan just looked at him quizzically. "Check this out you guys!" said Benny excitingly, ignoring their confused looks. He then opened up the book to a page that he bookmarked and then walked into the kitchen and placed it down on the table, with Sarah, Jane, and Ethan following behind.

Sarah, Ethan, and Jane leaned over to examine the page and their eyes went wide with shock. There on the page was a picture of a couple who looked exactly like Ethan and Sarah dressed in early 1900's clothing.

"They look exactly like you two!" pointed out Jane in astonishment at Ethan and Sarah, which was pretty freaky.

"Benny? W-what is this?" asked Ethan still in slight shock and confusion. "Yeah?! And why do they look just like us?" questioned Sarah also, wanting to know just who these people were in the picture.

Benny then beamed and began his explanation. "I found this old book up in the attic, while I was looking for something that Grandma had wanted from up there and I stumbled upon it!" he said gleefully with a smile, which then turned serious for minute as he continued. "No. But seriously. I really meant it. I like _literally_ stumbled on it." he stated slightly seriously, before perking back up again.

"So, being the curious person that I am, I decided to take a look at the old book and as I was flipping through the pages I notice this photo in the book and the two people who were in it, remarkable resemblance to you two. When I brought the book back down, along with whatever it was that Grandma had needed, I showed it to her." he explained.

"Really?! And what did she say?! Does she know who these people are?!" questioned Jane rather enthusiastically to Benny. She was really intrigued and very intrested to know more about this.

"Relax, mini Morgan! Cool your jets! I'm getting there! Alright?!" remarked Benny coolly to her, who just rolled her eyes at him, before going on with his story. "Anyways!" he began. "When I showed her and asked her about it, she told me that there name's were Arabella Marie Daniels and Thomas Nathaniel Morgan."

Ethan's eyes went wide. "So, wait! That's my great great grandfather?!" exclaimed Ethan surprisingly, but more like a question out loud.

"Yep!" replied Benny with a slight nod. "But of course that picture was taken back when they were just teenagers. They were both madly in love with each other like you two are. They were basically high school sweet hearts." quiped Benny innocently.

Ethan and Sarah both blushed. "Maybe that's why you two have a thing for each other? Because you were _destined_ to be together." mused Jane teasingly to the two. "Jane!" shouted Ethan in embarrassment at her, as his cheeks grew a darker red. Benny and Jane only giggled and chuckled at him.

Sarah was still blushing a bit, before she manage to recover from it. "So, does that mean that Arabella is my great great grandmother or something?" wondered Sarah curiously.

Benny shook his head. "Nope! Grandma said that she died from contracting pneumonia in her lungs before they could ever get married, at the age of 25. Thomas was devastated when she died, but later on in life he married someone else and had three darling children together, before he died at the age of 78." he informed her.

"Then why do I look so much like her?" asked Sarah, still baffled by the mystery.

"Simple!" stated Benny with a smile. "You're Arabella's reincarnation!" declared Benny proudly. Sarah's jaw dropped. He then turned to face Ethan. "And you, E. Are the reincarnation of Thomas! Just...you know...still in the family in a more later generation, that is." comment Benny knowingly, shrugging at the end. Ethan's jaw then dropped too.

"Wow! That's SO amazing! And so romantic, too!" replied Jane in excitement, practically squealing with joy.

"Yeah..." trailed Ethan a little bit unsure and a bit nervously.

"So, you know what that means, _right_?" questioned Benny with a huge grin on his face.

Sarah and Ethan gave each other strange and curious looks before looking back over at Benny. "No...? What?" they replied in unison, cautiously.

"That means that you two were destined to be together! And that you should just hook up and date already! And stop beating around the bush about how you feel about one another!" implied Benny cheerfully, but strongly to them.

Jane giggled, but nodded her head agreeing with him. It was obviously clear to anyone that those two were madly in love with one another. And why they didn't see it was a mystery to anyone. Ethan and Sarah rather, started to blush again and looked away shyly and nervously from everyone.

"Hold on! Just because me and Ethan are the reincarnations of two people who were once soulmates, years ago doesn't mean that we're destined to follow the same fate and fall in love together." stated Sarah seriously to Benny.

Benny chuckled at her statement. "Actually, it does!" he declared knowingly.

"And how do you know that, huh Weir?" asked Sarah, placing her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently, as she gave him an incredulous stare.

"Because Grandma said that when two people love each other so deeply and so passionately, that a love like that never dies and is always bound to repeat itself through out the years in a different generation, as reincarnations of the two lovers." explained Benny, a bit proudly and smugly to her.

Sarah didn't say a thing as she remained stunned with shock. Jane's voice could be heard in the background giggling before she then grew bored of the current subject. "Guys! Can we finish watching Dusk II now? I'm kind of getting tired of waiting here and hearing _all about_ how my _annoying_ brother and Sarah are fated soulmates for all eternity and stuff!" suggested Jane slightly getting annoyed, but with a hint of playfulness.

Snapping out of it, Sarah shook herself out of her thoughts. "Y-yeah, Jane! Sure thing!" she answered the little girl with a smile, blushing slightly.

"Sorry guys! But I think I'll pass. I'm not sure if I can sit through anymore Dusk II." replied Ethan nonchalantly, but honestly. Which was the truth because he couldn't really stand watching those lame Dusk vampire movies. He only started to watch it because he had nothing better else to do, but now that Benny was here he had something to do. "Hey, B! Wanna head up to my room for some quality gaming time?" he asked Benny.

"Yeah! Totally, dude!" exclaimed Benny happily with smile, closing the book and stuffing it back in his bag.

"Cool! Then let's go!" replied Ethan back to him, leading the way upstairs to his room with Benny right behind him.

Sarah watched as they went upstairs and shook her head at the two geeks, wondering if they'll ever grow up or get into something more cooler than their usual nerdy type of video games. But to be honest, she wouldn't have it any other way because that was what makes them so fun to be around, was their nerdiness. She smiled at the thought before she felt two little hands take her's and then pulled her back into the living room to finish the movie.

* * *

Even though the conversation over the topical was over with, it wasn't over for Ethan and Sarah. As the subject still ran through their minds while partaking in their current activities of either watching Duck II with Jane for Sarah or playing video games with your best friend, Benny for Ethan.

Sarah wondered if what Benny had said earlier about her and Ethan being destined soulmates, was true or not. They both did look exactly like Arabella and Thomas, who were deeply in love with each other. And Sarah couldn't deny that she had deep feelings about Ethan, but...did he feel the same way as she did? Was what he said about their date together being a mistake just a simple misunderstanding? And that when they both died they would later be reincarnated later on, through the years and be fated to fallen in love with each other all over again?

Well...Ethan would be reincarnated long before she would ever be. Since you can't be reincarnated, until you die completely and your soul is set free from it's current vessel to begin again, anew. And since Ethan is human, his soul was more likely to come back before her's ever did, with her being a vampire and all.

But Sarah knew that she too would eventually die because vampires aren't truly immortal, as they do have their fatal weaknesses, as well. Like being doused in holy water or being staked through the heart by a wooden stake, just to name a few. So, until then she was going to live her life happily. And she wanted to do that with the one that she loved too, Ethan Morgan!

* * *

Up in his room, while playing a video game with Benny, Ethan's thought were on the same thing, as well. He wondered if maybe her agreeing with his statement about their date being a mistake, was just her being nice and agreeing with him as to not make him feel guilty about it.

But the truth of the matter was, _he didn't_ think that the date was a mistake. He was talking about something else when she over heard him say that, but he was too stupid to even tell her that in the beginning because he thought that she had felt that way since she agreed to it rather quickly. But know that he thinks about it, Sarah did seem kind of unsure sounding in her reply back then.

So, were they fated for a love that shares no end? Would they always be fated to be drawn towards each other in different lives in the future? It kind of seemed likely, since they both seemed to have a past life where they were madly in love with each other until there deaths, that is. And he does have a strong feeling of love towards Sarah. So, does Sarah feel the same about him, too? Were they really meant to be together?

* * *

About two hours later, Jane was finally in bed and Benny had decided to leave, which just left Sarah and Ethan alone together in the living room. They sat there with the t.v. on, in a kind of awkward silence before Sarah finally broke it, as she then muted the television first.

"Ethan?" she said, facing the young seer next her. He looked over at her curiously. "Yeah, Sarah? What is it?" he replied back. She looked down at her hands, that were folded in her lap, rather meekly. "I was just wondering...if...if you know...maybe that...you didn't really think that our date together wasn't a complete mistake? Because I didn't at the time. I actually really enjoyed myself. I only agreed with you about it being a mistake because I thought that's what you had thought and I didn't want to make you feel guilty about telling me that and breaking my heart slightly." confessed Sarah nervously, as she slowly built up confidence.

Ethan looked at her surprisingly before taking her hands in his. She looked up at him with nervous eyes. "Sarah. What I said back then, wasn't really even what you thought it was about. The truth of the matter is, I actually really enjoyed our date together. Except for...you know...the fact that is was a vampire runned resturant and that a shadow monster that Jesse left behind to guard the Lucifractor had decided to crashed our date, thanks to Rory and Benny." he said earnestly to her and jokingly at that last thing. "Other than that, I loved going out with you!"

"But then...what were you talking about when you said that it was a mistake?" questioned Sarah, confusedly.

"What I was talking about when you heard me was about me and Benny trying to sneak into Stern's office to take back the Lucifractor. Only for us to wind up getting busted by none other than Stern himself." he answered sweetly to her, throwing in some playful sarcasm at the end.

Sarah smiled at him, knowing that she was right. The whole thing had just been one big misunderstanding. Seeing Sarah smile so fondly made Ethan smile back in the same way too, as they both stared at each other lovingly and they slowly began to lean in to one another until their lips finally met in a kiss.

They suddenly broke the kiss as soon as they heard the front door begin to open and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Morgan from their date. They asked Sarah their usual questions like they do every Friday night, and then thanked her and paid her for her services for the evening.

Ethan offered to walk her out, which she gladly accepted. While outside on the porch, they talked for a few minutes about going out on a second date together as boyfriend and girlfriend, before finally saying their 'good-byes' for the night and parting ways.

* * *

Over the years, Sarah and Ethan had remained a couple and were deeply and madly in love with the other. About 4 years after Ethan had graduated from high school, he had asked Sarah to marry him and of course she said 'yes'. And then about 2 years later, they married. The two couldn't be anymore happier, even though they could never have children together, they were still very happy with their life together, as long as they had one another.

* * *

It was now the year 2113. It has been about 25 years since Sarah's husband, Ethan Morgan, had passed away peacefully in his sleep at the ripe old age of 89. And even though she never aged a day since high school, Sarah didn't let that bother her as much. She knew that eventually Ethan would leave her, but through death and not because he didn't love her anymore.

Yes, she could of just always turned Ethan into a vampire like her, but she didn't want that for him and he understood that and didn't decide to push the issue any. Sarah wanted him to live a human life and so he did, with her. After college Ethan had went on to become a very successful computer tech genius and had started to work for the government until he retired at 60.

Sarah herself had went on to become a very successful well...everything, since she couldn't work at one place for too long due to her ageless appearance. People at her job were bound to notice that she never aged one bit, while working at the same place for years. And when her and Ethan were out in public, they had to pretend that Sarah was Ethan's daughter or something, and had to keep their display of affection to one another in private.

Thanks to the Vampire Council's many hidden operatives and connections through out the human community, it was easy for her to obtain any legal documentation that she might need for herself to pass herself off as human in or around their late teens to at least into her early or maybe even mid forties.

She's seen Rory and Erica a couple of times over the years. They made thins kind of pact together about having to meet up at least two or three times in a year, to catch up and reminisce about things, usually about the past.

Rory had remained working for the Vampire Council, as their new Head Guard of the Council's guard squad. He was in charge of the training for the new recruits and who had what post on the premises. He had really grown more mature over the years, but was still his old self at times.

Erica had married her some billionaire vampire that lived over in London. So, she was obviously well off. And as for Benny, well...he had went on to become a very successful business owner of a small chain of pizza resturants in Whitechapel and he had wound up getting married to a very nice young lady, and had a beautiful baby girl together. Benny even had gotten much better at his casting spells to finally become a certified Master Wizard and becoming one of the high up ranking members that sat on the Magic Council's board committee, until he died of old age, at 93 years old.

* * *

So, here was Sarah. Walking down the street casually in New York City, just enjoying the nice sunny weather that morning. When suddenly someone had bumped into her, knocking her down on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Miss! I'm totally sorry for that! I should've been paying more attention to what's in front of me rather than to my phone!" apologized the stranger hurriedly in surprise, but they were very sweet about it, too. "Are you alright?" they asked concernedly.

Sarah then got up and dusted herself off, not even looking at the stranger who knocked her down. "No! No! It's quite alright, sir! I'm fine! Really! I probably should've of been-" she started to say before stopping in mid-sentence, as she finally looked up at the guy. Her calm demeanor than changed to one of shock and surprise. Almost as if she's seen a ghost or something. " _Ethan_?!" replied Sarah curiously in disbelief and astonishment.

The guy gave her a weird look, before replying. "No...sorry, Miss but my name is Matthew. Matthew Knight, I'm afraid." replied the stranger, correcting her in a cautiously tone. "Are you sure you're alright, there Ma'am?" he asked her again with a mix of confusion and worry.

Sarah smiled at Matthew, realizing her mistake. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm ok!" she reassured the poor worrying guy, who looked to be in his early twenties. "It's just...you look like someone who I used to know a very long time ago, that was very dear to me." she confessed modestly, while blushing some.

"Oh. Well, then...I'm very sorry for your loss then Miss." replied Matthew remorsefully to her.

Sarah's eyes went wide at what he just said to her. How did he know that the person that she was referring to was dead? Then she remembered what Benny had told her years ago about reincarnation. Was it possible that this guy was Ethan's reincarnation? And if so, was even possible for them to even remember anything from their past lives? But Ethan sure didn't remember anything from his past life as Thomas Morgan.

"How, how did you know that they were dead?" she asked Matthew curiously and suspiciously.

Matthew then smiled at her warmingly. "Well, I assumed that they must be dead judging by the way you spoke about them. You were speaking in past tense about them. So, it wasn't very hard to put it together, if you paid close enough attention, that is." he answered kindly.

Sarah then absentmindly face palmed herself from embarrassment as she blushed, kicking herself for not realizing that sooner. "Ugh! I'm such a ditz, sometimes! I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner! I'm sorry for sounding so suspicious to you when I asked that _dumb_ question." said Sarah, regretting her earlier question.

"It's cool! I mean, most people don't even usually realize it when their talking most of the time, that they're either using past or present tense. And usually most people listening don't even realize either." he said brushing it off with a kind smile. "I guess I'm just a really good listener, so I tend to pick up on things like that real easily."

Sarah returned the smile as she felt as if her heart could skip a beat everytime this guy smiled at her like that. It was the same kind of smile that Ethan used to give her and the same smile that she just adored seeing all the time. She missed that feeling of seeing it again.

Maybe this guy really was Ethan's reincarnate after all and that their love for each other really was destined to continue through out all of time as soulmates in different lives in the future. Because this guy before her definitely looked, sounded, and acted a lot like Ethan did, but at the same time he had his differences too. Like for one, Matthew was a bit more muscular and taller looking than Ethan was. And this guy also seemed to bit a more confident in his actions, especially when talking to her for the first time. When Ethan first met her, he was a nervous and shy wreck. It took him basically an entire year for him to finally get up the courage to ask her out, which she found adorable and cute to this very day.

She felt like Matthew _was_ Ethan, but at the same he wasn't. It was all kind of freaky and weird to her, but also kind of strange...in a good way that is. It brought up so many wonderful feeling about Ethan again, that she thought that she would never have again with anyone else.

"So, uh...would you care to possibly...join me for a cup of coffee? I'll buy. It's the least that I can do for accidently bumping into you and knocking you down like that?" offered Matthew rather nervously, but also very politely, as he rubbed the back of his neck and biting his bottom lip, slightly blushing some.

Sarah giggled at the all too familiar sight before her. Ethan did the same thing sometimes whenever he got nervous. "Sure! Why, not?!" she replied happily. "And by the way, the name's Sarah. Sarah Morgan." she smiled fondly at him. Matthew smiled back and replied with a happy 'great' before they continued on down the street together.

Then a thought appeared in Sarah's head. ' _I wonder if he's related to Ethan's family, like Ethan was to his previous reincarnate Thomas, who turned out to be his great great grandfather? But he couldn't be from Ethan's side because we didn't have any children since vampires can't get pregnant. Then maybe...he could be related through Jane? I know that she had kids? So, maybe...?'_ she pondered to herself, in deep thought.

"Hey! Uh...Matthew?" questioned Sarah suddenly as they walked. He looked over at her quizzically. "Can I ask you something?" she pressed cautiously, but nervously.

"Yeah! Sure! What is it?" he wondered, still looking rather concerned.

"Ok! So, this question might sound kind of strange, but...?" continued Sarah, not sure if she should ask this or not. And fearing that he'll think she's a complete nut case for something, which should be interesting once she explains to him that vampires and other supernatural things out there, are actually real and that she was one of them. Not to mention how he's like the reincarnated version of her dead husband and everything else about the whole reincarnation ordeal. Assuming they even start having a romantic relationship with each other, which she highly thought would happen based on the facts, so far.

Sarah bit her lip and then let out a sigh. "Are you by any chance related to a... _Jane Collins_? Maiden name _Morgan_?" she finally asked, warily to Matthew.

He scrunched up his face in thought for a minute before shaking his head 'no'. "Nnno...? I don't think so. Why?" he questioned curiously.

Sarah smiled before responding, "No reason! No reason at all! Just forget I said anything!" simply with a careless shrug.

Matthew looked at her perplexingly for a brief second, before shrugging himself and continuing their walk to the coffee shop together, just down the street. As they were walking, Sarah grabbed Matthew's hand, as she felt the same kind of emotion and warmth spread through out her as it did everytime she held Ethan's hand. And Matthew, not knowing why, continued to hold Sarah's hand. Feeling as if it just felt right somehow, as he smiled fondly at her trying to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks at the feeling.

But to Sarah, there was no denying that what she was feeling right now, was love for the guy. So, maybe it really was true after all. And that when her time finally does come, she'll be reborn as someone else and will meet and fall in love with whoever the next generation of Ethan's reborn persona will be in that time period. It was like a love that was destined to be. So, until her death she'll enjoy her life as Sarah Morgan and even if she does manage to out live this generation of Ethan's reincarnation, she'll just look forward to the next. Knowing that they'll be drawn towards each other by fate. Making it seem as if she was falling for the man of her dreams, Ethan Morgan, all over again. Just like back then.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! Another wonderfully crafted One-shot! Lol! That isn't a bethan one, too! Lol! But hey! You all know that I do love me some bethan moments too! Right? Lol!**

 **I think that some of my facts on the whole age/years and number of "greats" with the great grandparent thing are a little off, but it still works out in the end. Right? Right! Lol! I mean, it didn't really effect the plot that much.**

 **And look! I even added in the actor who actually plays Ethan Morgan on the show, Matthew Knight! Lol! Granted that he's in the distant future and would probably be dead by then or just really old in reality, but still! Lol! I HAD to do it! Lol! Don't know why. Just had to. So, you better respect it or you can just step off people! Lol! Just joking! Lol! But yeah...**

 **So, please review about this timeless tale of destined soulmates! Forever to met again and again through out the years of time, as long as mankind still exists! Lol! Until next time, I'll be seeing you around! Byyyeee! :)**


End file.
